The Accident Parts 1
Storyline Part 1 Elisabeth and Astrid were kissing each other. I love you said Astrid. I love you to said Elisabeth. We need Jennifer said Elisabeth. Yes, she’s important said Astrid. At The Island was Cooper travelling into the jungle. Cooper saw Boone and Locke talking to each other and saw The Hatch. Cooper was further travelling into the jungle and found The Pearl. He opened the Pearl Hatch and was going inside. Hello, is somebody there? asked Cooper. No, that’s alright said Cooper. Cooper walked further and a monitor was on. He saw Desmond in The Hatch. Son of a bitch said Cooper. Cooper walked further and saw the toilet. Cooper walked back at the beach. Hello guys said Cooper. Hello Cooper said Jack. No! Nothing special said Cooper who looked at Walt. Am I special? asked Walt. No, this is one of Cooper’s stupid jokes said Michael. Elisabeth and Astrid were at The Crash House. Astrid knocked on the door. Come in said Jennifer. Is Bob with you? asked Elisabeth. Not yet, but I’m gone with him said Jennifer. That’s good said Astrid. Elisabeth and Astrid were in the church. A woman was coming. And is she coming? asked the woman. Yes, she’s coming with him said Elisabeth. Bob Crash and Jennifer LaPorta were ready. Hello, I’m Eloise Hawking. It’s time to go said Eloise. Elisabeth, Astrid, Jennifer and Bob were following Eloise. She opened a door and the group followed her. This is how they found The Island. This is The Lamp Post said Eloise. Part 2 Elisabeth and Astrid were looking at Eloise. You girls, you did a great job said Eloise. It’s all in your hands said Eloise who walked away from the station. What is she doing? asked Jennifer. Astrid closed both doors. Now it’s time to start said Elisabeth. You both have to go to The Island said Astrid. What? asked Bob. We can’t going to The Island said Jennifer. Eloise is gone for an hour said Astrid. NO, no said Bob. Bob pusht the door open and was runnin upstairs. Are you in or out, Jennifer? asked Elisabeth. I’m out, I don’t wanna being in this said Jennifer. Jennifer was trying to run up the stairs, but Astrid taked her down on the ground. Elisabeth was walking upstairs and saw Bob following in the Park. Elisabeth was taking her hammer and making the doors closed together. Jennifer pusht Astrid for her and was runnin upstairs. Cooper Smith was on the travel and found the tailies. Who are you? asked Ana Lucia. I’m Cooper Smith. Eko pusht him on the ground and they taked him in the tiger pit. Héé, I did nothing wrong said Cooper. Elisabeth throw a little rock to Bob and Bob felt on the ground. Finally said Elisabeth. Astrid looked at Jennifer. I’m not going with you, in a million years not said Jennifer. Astrid was runnin to Jennifer. Jennifer was going down and pusht Astrid on the ground. That hurt said Astrid. Jennifer was trying to open the doors. It won’t work said Astrid. Jennifer looked behind her and Astrid was gone. Astrid, where are you? asked Jennifer. Jennifer looked everywhere. Hello, Astrid. Where are you? asked Jennifer again. A shark came out of nowhere and attacked Jennifer, who was bleeding on the ground. Later were Bob and Jennifer captured. I was the shark, that’s my transformation said Astrid. Elisabeth go into that tunnel said Astrid. Elisabeth crashed to another car and the 4 people were mostly dead at the car, unknown what happened at the car-crash.